wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Holly Blue
__NOEDITSECTION__ Holly Blue belongs to Fish, and I would prefer if you did not steal, edit, and/or use in any way. She is based off of one of my favorite characters from the TV show Steven Universe, and she is very precious to me, so do not touch her. ''And while many might say "you can't say don't steal a character that is inspired by another," the only parts of her that really are inspired by Holly Blue Agate, are her appearance, and ''very basic points of her personality. Everything else is entirely made up by me. "Oh their incessant barking! What is it saying?" Appearance * blue SilkWing okay * horns have alternating stripes of different shades of blue * wears a shawl * blue fades to white on her legs * wears a blue diamond necklace * violet eyes * tall and imposing * irritated expression "You two, best behavior! Shoulders squared! Minds cleared! Backs straight!" Personality * matronly * methodical * takes her job very seriously as a servant of Queen Wasp * treats dragons above her with the highest respect * haughty and even abusive to dragons below her * she values her place in the world "Well don't just stand there you useless dragonets! Make yourselves useful!" History Holly Blue was born to a family that was the richest a SilkWing family could be during the rule of Queen Wasp. Born to two palace workers, she spent most of her childhood exploring the servant quarters of the palace. Though it was known before Holly Blue’s egg even hatched that she would be working in the palace alongside her parents once she was old enough, she was sent to school to get the best education available to SilkWings. Around the age of eight, she had graduated from her school and was now working in the palace. She started as a simple servant in the kitchen, bustling around helping the chefs, preparing ingredients for Queen Wasp’s meals. Through her years in the palace, Holly Blue worked her way up through different roles of servitude. From kitchen maid, to a dining room supervisor, all the way up the roles of servants before she reached the master of the household, supervising any and every servant and guard that worked inside the palace walls. During Holly Blue’s time as master of the household, a young SilkWing entered the guard. Her name was Amethyst. Holly Blue thought Amethyst must be an idiot, after all, she came from the lowest of low SilkWing families. "What are you doing? They're traitors! Destroy them!" Relationships Amethyst: Holly Blue holds disdain for the purple guard. She believes that she doesn’t take her job seriously, and doesn’t even deserve to have that position. She constantly nags the dragoness and tells her that she is worthless and wouldn’t have gotten anywhere in life if Queen Wasp hadn’t so graciously given her this job. She verbally abuses, and even occasionally physically abuses Amethyst, after she makes countless mistakes. "I'll report you to the queen! All of you! You'll all be killed!" Trivia * Holly Blue is inspired by Holly Blue Agate from Steven Universe * Amethyst is inspired by the entire Famethyst from Steven Universe * Holly Blue’s respect for Queen Wasp comes from Holly Blue Agate’s respect for all those above her in Steven Universe "My queen. My gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous queen." Gallery Feel free to draw her! D4B492D8-62DE-42B9-B168-E5C13C084ED3.jpeg|aesthetic by MercyMain HollyBlueJada.jpg|jada by Limey (slightly inaccurate coloring) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)